


Smooth Hand Luke

by WhoopsOK



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "At the time, it’d seemed like an off handed comment to admit he didn’t think manual stimulation could be particularly interesting between partners."(Luke proves Spencer quite wrong.)





	Smooth Hand Luke

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 11 & 12, orgasm ~~denial~~ delay  & hand jobs  
> The idea I had is if I miss some days, I cram some together! Voilà!

Luke’s smile seems to always border on the edge of something a little playful, one of the many quirks that makes his face attractive. Right now, though, that smile is driving Spencer _up the fucking wall._ “ _Luke…_ ”

“Breathe, doc,” Luke says from where he’s crouched between Spencer’s knees, smirking at the way Spencer’s breath is coming in huge gulps, his hands fisted in the sofa at his sides. “Don’t want you to pass out on me.”

Spencer means to shoot him a withering look, but a shudder breaks through the motion, tendrils of want shooting up his legs, twining in his stomach. Luke isn’t even _touching_ him anymore. “I-I’m not,” he says, teeth clenched, though he isn’t actually sure.

At the time, it’d seemed like an off handed comment to admit he didn’t think manual stimulation could be particularly interesting between partners. Not that he would’ve known, of course, but he imagined one of the primary features of emotional intercourse would involve more of a physical connection than he was generally interested in.

Now, it’s the seventh time he’s creeping back from the brink of an orgasm and he hasn’t even taken any clothes off.

Luke moves back a little to sit on the coffee table and Spencer’s too out of it to even chastise him for it. “You sure?” he asks, “You’re looking a little dizzy…”

“I _am_ ,” Spencer grits in answer to both questions, letting out a harsh breath when Luke’s eyes slide slowly down to where his pants are pushed just past his waist, cock hard and bobbing between them. He’s never felt something so much like pain without wanting it to stop, while feeling strung out with pleasure. “Luke, _please_.”

“Please what?” Luke asks, using his off hand to brush some of the sweaty hair off Spencer’s forehead, stroke down his cheek. He licks his lip when Spencer shudders under his palm when it lands on his neck, “You know what you have to say if you want it to stop.”

The thing is, Spencer isn’t sure he wants it to stop, but he also isn’t sure he can take much more before his body makes the decision for him. “I don’t think I can…”

“You said that the last four times,” Luke teases, rubbing his hand down Spencer’s chest, carefully avoiding his nipples.

Spencer doesn’t whine, but it might sound like he does. “I’m beginning to think you’re a sadist.”

Luke’s bright laughter is completely unoffended as he stands up to get beside Spencer on the couch. “What’s that make you?” he says, kissing Spencer’s ear, stroking his stomach, ignoring his arousal. “You’re ready to go again, aren’t you?”

“ _No_ ,” Spencer moans, still so close to orgasm his whole body is twinging with it. “If you touch me I’ll…” He can’t say it.

“I won’t let you,” Luke says, biting gently at Spencer’s skin, making him jerk and gasp. “I’ve been watching your face, I can tell how close you are. You’re so pretty when you’re desperate.”

“That’s-that’s not—I’m not…” Spencer shudders, turning towards Luke, clutching at his shirt. He startles when Luke’s hand on his side pulls him forward, tugging him until he’s straddling Luke’s lap. It should be impossible to feel flustered at this point, but he can’t help the way his stomach swoops.

“Whatever you were about to say isn’t true,” Luke says, pressing his nose against Spencer’s, breath warm against his lips, almost touching. “I mean, yeah, you’re pretty all the time, but having you all blushed and breathing hard for me, letting me see how bad you want it…”

The edges of orgasm are not as far away as they were a few seconds ago at those words, Luke’s voice intimate and low against his face. Spencer’s hips lift without thought, mouth falling open on a heavy breath as he holds Luke’s shoulders. “ _Oh, wait, wait…_ ”

“Do you want to come on me, cariño?” Luke asks, giving him a slow kiss that tingles down to Spencer’s toes. His eyes are half-lidded, but that in no way disguises the amusement in his gaze. “You know I’ll do it for you, you just have to tell me.”

Spencer bites his lip, but can’t hold back the strangled moan that escapes him when Luke’s hand loosely closes around his arousal, a slow slide from head to base. “ _Luke_ …” he gasps jerking up into the touch.

“I wanna make you feel good.” Luke presses his forehead against Spencer’s, taking in each gasp. “Tell me and I’ll make it happen.”

It takes a few whimpering breaths for Spencer to manage to get his mouth to cooperate, arousal and embarrassment choking the words. “I want—I want to c—” he gasps as Luke’s hand on his cock tightens _just_ enough that Spencer is crying out, clenching his hands on Luke’s shoulder. “ _Come!_ I want to _come,_ Luke, _please, make me come._ ”

Luke groans. “Perfect, Spence, just like that,” he whispers, kissing him and jerking him off in steady strokes until Spencer rocks up into his grasp, letting out choked breaths as he comes over Luke’s hand, across his shirt in thick splatters. “ _Yeah, Spence, just like that, baby, beautiful._ ”

“ _I—,_ ” Spencer starts, but can’t follow it with anything intelligent, doesn’t have the words as wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. He doesn’t remember ever coming for this long and when it finally stops, his whole body sags onto Luke’s, “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ’,” Luke laughs, rubbing his back as he shudders, little aftershocks still sparking up his body. “Not bad for just a hand job, huh?”

Spencer lets out a breathless little laugh, shaking his head against Luke’s shoulder. “No, it definitely wasn’t,” he says, but before he can lift his head, he notices the bulge in Luke’s jeans, is struck with a rush of post-orgasm boldness. He slides his hand down Luke’s chest, taking in the way he tenses up before hissing when Spencer’s hand reaches his arousal.

“ _Ah,_ Spence,” he gasps, shifting into the touch. “You don’t have to—”

“I know,” Spencer says, face gorgeously pink and eyes still a little blown when he pulls back to look Luke in the face. “I want to see you lose it, too.”

Luke is more than willing to oblige him that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…take your time, you’ll get there


End file.
